The Cat Prince
by KiseHimeki
Summary: Based on the story Frog Prince .. A Neko!Akashi X Fem!Kuroko pairing .. Long Oneshot entry for the OTP Battle .. Long Live Akakuroo Congratulations!


Once upon a time, in a town called Basukeville there lived a girl named Kuroko Tetsumi. She lives independently because her parents died in a car accident when she was ten years old. At first she was living with her grandmother and now that she can support herself, she is now living in a small apartment in the middle of the city.

"I'm off," She said in her empty room as she goes out and head to the flower shop where she is working. She served the customers politely but with a stoic face, she smiles but it's for rare occasions only. A day has passed and her shift has ended. She left and was on her way back when she saw a grumpy red cat in the alley, standing and looking at the passersby. She looked at it then saw it had mismatched eyes, a yellow and red combination.

(The italic words were the cat's thoughts)

"_A girl with a blue hair stopped, she looks gloomy"_

"Your eyes were beautiful," she smiled then walked away.

"_Did I just saw her smile? She's interesting,"_

The cat followed her to the apartment and climbed up to the balcony. Tetsumi hasn't realized that the stray red cat was on her balcony. That night, it was full moon and Tetsumi wondered why she can't sleep, she just felt a night breeze so she went to her balcony. As she opens the door that leads to the veranda, she saw a red-haired man with the same mismatched eyes as the cat. She's nervous but it doesn't show in her emotions. "Your eyes…were beautiful," she suddenly blurted out. She wanted to ask why the man is there standing looking at the moon, or is he a burglar but the words she uttered were different. The red haired man chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm not here to harm you, you really are an interesting girl," Then the man jumped from the veranda. Tetsumi looked down and found out nothing, the man disappeared. She thought she was just dreaming since nobody can survive when you jumped at the 3rd floor of an apartment. As she looked more, she saw the stray cat, looking at her.

"Akaneko, wait there, I'll be down," she hurriedly went down and pick-up the cat. "Did you follow my scent all the way here?" she asked then the cat purred and the lass just smiled at it. "Do you want to live with me Akaneko-san?"

"_The girl is inviting me to live with her; she really is an interesting human," _Then the red cat licked Tetsumi's fingers.

Tetsumi fed the cat, let it sleep in her lap and other things as days passed by. Then one day she wondered if the cat is a boy or girl.

"Neko-san, are you a boy or a girl? If you're a girl put your paw in my right hand, if you are a boy on the left hand," then she both opened her hands in front the cat.

"_Now she wondered if I'm a girl or boy" _The cat stared at it then it puts his paws on her left hand.

"So a boy huh, then I'll call you Sei."

"_Sei? Not a bad name, I kindly like it."_

So eventually, Tetsumi and Sei became close. When Tetsumi was working, Sei will always be in one corner looking at her. Sometimes she considers Sei as her knight in shining armor since one time, Sei saved her from a pick pocketer by scratching its hands.

One time, in a half moon night, Tetsumi can't sleep again, feeling like she wants to get some night breeze, she wandered on her balcony again. Sei noticed that the girl got up from her bed so he followed her.

"_This human is really unpredictable, waking up at 12:00 and going to her balcony, what a bizarre girl." _

"Sei, why did you follow me?"

"_Of course I'm worried about you, you're my keeper after all." _In Tetsumi's view the cat just meowed. She chuckled.

"_If only you can understand me."_

"I know, I got you worried, Sorry. I was just thinking it's been three weeks since we've been together and your eyes look like the guy who was here in the balcony after I met you and that's the night when I kept you also.

"_It's because that is me and was a full moon."_

Tetsumi chuckled as all she can hear is the meowing of Sei. "Let's go to sleep now," Sei followed her inside and the two drifted to slumber again.

The next next day, Tetsumi caught a cold due to her going out in the balcony on a cold night. Luckily for Sei it's going to be full moon tonight.

[Sei's past] A/N: It was a flashback on Sei's mind

_A red haired prince was battling on a witch. _

_The witch turned him to a cat._

"_If a human kissed you in the lips, you will get back into your human form also same if it was a full moon, you were more like A Were Cat," was the last word of the witch. Eventually, the witch also died due to a witch's spell._

_As he was Sei, he is an anti social guy unless he is interested in some things, his heart will melt and try to socialize if it involves the thing he likes. Then on that fateful day where Tetsumi smiled at him, it was the first time he felt interested in a human so he followed it._

_-End of flashback-_

Tetsumi was slowly panting and huffing as she fights her cold. She was covered by layers of sheets. Sei was waiting for the night to come and then he will take care of her.

*Night time*

As the moon shines on Tetsumi's room there stood the handsome red hair again. He took a basin with warm water and towel from the bathroom, soaked the towel and put it in Tetsumi's forehead to cool her fever. The girl slowly opens her eyes and wondered who it is, feeling dizzy he can only see the flaming hair of the boy. "Burglar? No, Sei will definitely drive him away if it is, maybe he is…" she talked to herself but she fell asleep again. She was thinking that it maybe the mysterious red hair guy that has the same eyes as her cat.

The red haired man chuckled. "How rude of you to think that I, your cat, am a burglar,"

Yes, it's full moon so Sei transformed to a human that night. "You really are a lucky girl that it's full moon tonight and I can take care of you," He then made porridge out of the ingredients left in their refrigerator. Thinking that it's dawn already, he covered the porridge and wrote a note since it's time for him to change back.

"_I made porridge, heat this up and recover quickly"_

With that, he transformed back to being a cat. He sits down on a chair and watches the lass as she slept. Few hours later, Sei also felt sleepy but he can't sleep till the girl wakes up, but then Tetsumi slowly opens her eyes. Sei noticed it and went closely to her.

"Sei…ohayo" was Tetsumi's first word in the morning.

"_Tetsumi, ohayo" (Meow for Tetsumi)_

Tetsumi sat up on her bed and saw the porridge. "Sei, is there a red haired man here last night?"

"_That was me," (Meow) _Sei just show that he nodded to say yes to Tetsumi.

Tetsumi lifted Sei and put him in her lap. "Thank you for guarding the house and looking out after me, he must be a kind man."

"_Yes he is," (meow)_

"I'm fully recovered now, so I'll go take a shower first," she smiled and took a towel and went to the bathroom. Few minutes later she went out, and had a face that is looking for something.

"Sei, did you saw my ring? It was the only thing left from my mother. I can't lose it." Sei seeing how it was really important to her, they started looking for it. After thirty minutes, Sei came out underneath the bed with a ring on his mouth.

"_I found it, your precious treasure" (Meow)_

"You found it! Thank you so much Sei." She then hugged Sei then kissed him. "It's a reward," then she smiles.

_She kissed me. _Sei started glowing and slowly transforms into a human.

He was wearing a white prince suit and has a red hair and mismatched red-yellow eyes.

"It can't be…Sei, you are that mysterious guy?"

"Yes, thanks to you the curse made by the witch I fought was broken. I'm very thankful Tetsumi. Sorry I hadn't had the chance to tell you that the mysterious man you were talking about was me and that full moon night when you were sick, I took care of you." He explained to the shocked Tetsumi.

"You took care of me?"

"Yes"

"You're Sei right?"

"Yes"

"Are you going away now that your curse has been lifted?" She asked with lonely eyes.

"No, I'll stay with my cute Tetsumi,"

"I see, huh? I-I'm not cute" she said while she blushed

"Denial is the first stage, Tetsumi," he resorted back

"Anou, Sei, I have something to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"I like you and wanted to meet you but didn't have the chance. I really like your eyes."

"I like you too and your smile,"

And with that the two lived happily ever after.

_**A/N: And so I based this story from fairytale Frog Prince ... Please forgive me for the not so good ending *bows 100x* since I don't know on how will I end it ..**_

_**~Himeki**_


End file.
